


Ereri Week 2015

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Child Abuse, Ereri Week, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ereri Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Pining: to yearn deeply for
> 
> Setting: canon divergerence

Life has gotten a tad bit harder for Levi recently.

At first, he had tried to brush his feelings off as being… _concerned_ over the soldier under his command, but as each day goes on, the Captain realises that that is far from the case.

He has watched Eren grow over the past two years from the nervous teenage recruit slapped with the title of Humanity’s Hope, weighed down with the fate of the world on his young shoulders, to the mature, more level headed young adult who has accepted his role and carried out his duties to the best of his abilities.

Levi will admit, he’s proud of Eren. He’s proud of all of the soldiers under his charge that had come from the 104th, but somehow, Eren holds a special place amongst them.

He knows he shouldn’t place any one soldier higher than the others, but he can’t help it. It had been like that when Eren had first come into his charge, when he and his squad had been tasked with protecting Eren.

But these feelings may have cropped up even then.

He recalls asking Eren in private (in his own way) if he had gotten enough sleep, if he was eating enough food.

And then, Levi had felt his stomach drop to his feet each time Eren had been kidnapped. When Annie had taken off with him in the Forest, after finding out what had happened with Reiner and Bertolt, when the plan had gone wrong with the Reeves Company. The relief he had felt when they finally got Eren back was immense, and at first Levi had chalked it up to humanity still having a chance.

But the feelings still continued to evolve.

He remembers how Eren had regarded Levi with hero worship when he had first joined the Corps, following him around like a hesitant puppy eager to please his master. Levi had ignored it- Eren wasn’t the first soldier to look up to the Captain like that.

He had watched Eren beat himself up over the death of their old squad, fret over his role in private, learn to trust Levi as a comrade rather than placing him on a pedestal.

He often recalls the night where Eren had poured his heart and worries out with tears, how he had felt awkward and unable to console the boy when he ended up sniffling onto Levi’s shoulders, just opting to pat him on the back, muttering an “I know.”

Something had changed that night, and afterwards, Levi was the one who had felt an extra pull to make sure Eren was okay.

Now, Levi finds himself staring at Eren more than he thinks he should. He’s grown up beautifully, shooting up two more inches and still growing at the age of eighteen, his chest, back and shoulders growing broader and stronger more and more each day. His skin still remains flawless and unmarred due to the uncanny healing ability that comes with his Titan shifting, always a wonderful bronze color. He’s taken to growing his hair out, and while his eyes still hold that passionate fire that screams determination, they are both duller and brighter with age and hard learned wisdom of painful truths, holding the knowledge that reality is nothing to compare to fantasy and dreams.

Even now, when Levi should be folding the laundry, he’s watching Eren hanging up the sheets to dry, grinning at something one of his friends said.

Levi desperately wishes _he_ can make Eren smile like that. He wants to be able to make Eren laugh that gorgeous laugh of his, light and bubbly and airy and absolutely joyful.

He wants to take hold of Eren’s strong hands, feel their calloused warmth against his own. And even though he’s studied Eren’s face in detail, he wishes to do it up close and not from afar. His fingers itch to trace senseless patterns over the strong jaw that’s sporting a bit of stubble today, to comb through his unruly hair.

He’s wondered countless times what Eren’s like when he’s falling asleep, if he tosses and turns, if his face is relaxed or peaceful, if his mouth stays open or closed. He longs to see Eren wake up, all bleary eyes, hoarse voice and messed up hair.

But he can’t. There’s no way Eren feels the same way about him. He knows how odd it would look, a captain confessing his love for a soldier.

He’s too old. Eren deserves someone young, someone who isn’t crude and aloof, someone loving, happy, and warm.  
Levi is pulled out of his reverie when a shadow crosses his path, and he can’t help the flutter in his stomach when he stares up into Eren’s eyes.

“Are you okay, Captain?” he asks, his voice like honey to Levi’s ears. He fights the urge to swallow thickly.

“Fine, Eren. Just feeling a bit tired today, nothing new. But thank you.”

He watches Eren’s brows knit together for a fraction of a second, offering a short nod. “Okay, sir.” Then he reaches into the pile of linens. “May I help fold these with you?”

Levi knows that if he wanted to save himself from feeling the need to be near Eren, he’d tell the young man thank you, but he has it himself, perhaps the others need help.

But he can’t deny Eren.

He also can’t deny himself.

“If you wish.”


	2. Summer Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: some random modern au
> 
> WARNING: Please take note of the updated tags and rating! This chapter does contain abuse and domestic violence- specifically, child abuse. There is a happy ending, but if that in any way, shape, or form triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, please do not read! Your health, safety and well being is more important to me than this chapter being read ;^;

Eren checks his reflection in the rear-view mirror nervously, frowning as he tries one last desperate attempt to tame his unruly hair. When it doesn’t budge, he shrugs in an admittance of defeat and climbs out of his car, mentally patting himself on the back that he arrived five minutes early (like a good employee should) as he walks into the movie theater.

He looks around, realizing he doesn’t quite know _where_ he should wait for the manager, so he decides to ask one of the employees working the Box Office.

Truth be told, Eren feels like an idiot standing in line for a ticket when in fact he isn’t going to buy one, but he hadn’t wanted to be rude and cut in front of people, or look like a moron standing off to the side, so he pushes down the nerves bubbling in his chest.

When he gets to the booth, he’s greeted by a short man with black hair (Levi, the name-tag reads) who looks like he’s entirely bored and tired of his job as he looks up from the register.

“Yes?” he curtly asks, and Eren blinks in surprise. _Whoa, who pissed in his Cheerios? Aren’t you supposed to be friendly to customers?_

“Um,” he blurts out smartly, his eyes widening as he clears his throat to start over. “I’m Eren Jaeger, a new hire. I was told to meet Mr. Pixis, the manager, at 3:30 PM. I’m here early, and I was just wondering if I should wait or if I should notify an employee to tell him!”

Eren waits in anticipation, but his resolve starts to slowly wither away as the man continues to stare at him with a scowl.

“Do you have a stick up your ass or something?” Levi finally asks as he leans forward on his arms. “Or do you always talk like some formal son of a bitch?”

And- wow, if that’s not one of the rudest remarks Eren has ever been told. Isn’t it usually the other way around, with customers being rude to employees?

“I’m- this is going to be my first job! I want to make a good impression with my fellow employees and managers!” he declares, growing exasperated when Levi lets out a derisive snort.

“Let me guess. You’re just some shitty kid in high school who just turned sixteen, got yourself a brand new car from Mommy and Daddy, and now you’re looking for a job because you’re old enough and it’ll look good on your college applications.” He fixes Eren with a hard stare. “Believe me, you aren’t the first brat that I’ve seen like that.”

Before Eren can open his mouth to come up with a retort, a tall, bald man with a gray mustache shows up beside Levi.

“Ah, Eren Jaeger! You’re early! Good, good. I see you’ve been talking to Levi here. Are you ready to start training?”

“I- yes sir, I am,” Eren says, feeling extremely grateful that he doesn’t have to talk to the rude son of a bitch anymore as Pixis walks around the booth to stand next to Eren.

“Excellent. Thank you for keeping Eren occupied while I was busy, Levi.”

“My pleasure,” he drawls out dryly.

“And, Levi,” Pixis says solemnly. “Remember what I told you.”

Levi holds Pixis’s gaze for a second, then looks away with a small sigh. “Yes, sir.”

“Great. Well then, Eren, let’s get started!”

\---

After a tour of the theater and going over paperwork, his pay, his training schedule and giving him his uniform, Pixis leads Eren back to the ticket booth.

“Alright, Eren. You’ll be working the Box Office. Levi will be training you for the most part this week, but some of our other employees will be available to train you on their shift. Next week you’ll be at Concessions. That sound good?”

“I- yes, sir,” Eren says, realizing with dread that he’s about to be stuck with the major asshole for hours on end this week. He can’t tell what Levi is thinking because his face is still stuck in that scowl that he wonders is permanently etched on his face ( _he’s going to get wrinkles soon if he keeps that up_ ), but if he had to hazard a guess, he’d take a gander that Levi isn’t too thrilled with the idea, either.

“Lucky me,” Levi drawls sarcastically, confirming Eren’s suspicions.

“Well then, I’ll leave you boys to it!” And with that, Pixis retreats back to his office, leaving Eren feeling miserable. When he eyes a group of movie goers coming into the theater, he looks at Levi expectantly, who sighs through his nose.

“Alright, kid. Watch me first. The next group, I’ll explain to you what I’m doing.”

“O-okay…”

\---

The night proves to be more than what Eren expected. After explaining how things worked to Eren during and in between customers buying tickets, Levi turns to Eren an hour before their shift ends.

“Wanna give this one a go?” he asks blandly, eyeing the couple making their way to the doors. Eren blinks at Levi, then gives one glance at the cash register.

“... Yeah, I’ll try it.” He’s determined to see if he can get it himself, beaming happily at the couple when they walk in.

“Hello!” he greets cheerfully. “Welcome to Titan’s Cinema. What would you like to see tonight?”

Eren can practically hear Levi try to hold back a disgusted sigh, but he ignores it as he watches the man sling his arm around his girlfriend.

He’s starting to wonder how long it can take for someone to decide on a movie when the guy looks at Eren. “What do you recommend?”

“Oh, um…” Eren looks over at Levi, then back to the customers with a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, I afraid I wouldn’t be much help at that. I just started working here, and I actually don’t watch a lot of movies.”

“What the-” Levi mutters under his breath, and Eren’s resolve starts to crumble when the man frowns at him.

“You got a job at the movie theater when you don’t even watch any movies?”

“What kind of person doesn’t watch movies?” the girl chimes in, and Eren swallows nervously.

“L-like I said, folks, I’m sorry. Perhaps my co-worker can suggest something for you to watch.”

“No, forget it. We’ll just get tickets to Ted 2. How much are they?”

“Ah, for two adults, that’ll be… twenty dollars!”

“Twen- what the hell? For just two damn tickets?”

“Please, sir,” Eren says, trying not to get worked up. “I don’t set the prices for the movies…”

“Jesus Christ. Fine, whatever, I’ll pay for it. What time does it start?”

“It starts… five minutes ago, actually,” Eren trails off, already expecting the displeased reaction of the patron.

“Oh for the love of- if you had actually been able to do your stupid job, we wouldn’t be in this damn mess!”

“Listen here, you dick. You obviously aren’t from around here, so you aren’t used to our prices. He already said he was new, so it’s obvious he isn’t going to be perfect on his first day of work. He’s trying to give you your damn ticket, but your complaining is only making you later to the movie. So just shut up and buy the shitty tickets.”

Eren gapes at Levi as the customers gawk at him stupidly, and the man finally closes his mouth to direct his attitude to Levi.

“What the hell! That’s no way to talk to a paying customer! I’ll report you to your damn manager!”

“I seriously doubt you will, but you’re more than welcome to. I’ll explain how you were acting like a dick to a new employee. I’m quite sure he won’t much appreciate that.”

Eren watches nervously as Levi stares the man down, watching with wide eyes as the man finally scoffs and grabs his girlfriend.  
“C’mon, baby, let’s leave this joint.”

Eren heaves a shaky sigh once they walk out the door, looking over to Levi gratefully. “Thank you.”

He feels disappointed in himself when Levi just shakes his head tiredly.

“Look, kid. I honestly wouldn’t expect too much from customers. For the most part, they’re all going to be assholes. So don’t waste too much energy on being friendly to them.”

Eren hangs his head down, biting his lip as he mumbles a timid ‘okay’. He braces himself for more criticism when he hears Levi sigh again.

“Well, it looks like we’ve got at least one thing in common.” Eren looks over, noticing that Levi’s eyes are the color of clouds on a stormy day when he looks up at him from where he’s leaning on the counter.

“You and I both don’t watch a lot of movies.”

\---

When Eren arrives the next day, the hopes of working with another employee are dashed when he sees he’ll be working with Levi once again. Heaving a sigh, Eren stands up just a little bit straighter, mentally preparing himself for another shift with his fellow co-worker.

At the end of his shift, though, he snaps.

“Why are you so goddamn intent on being mean to me? I’m _trying_ here!” Eren barks at Levi when he makes a comment about his shit cleaning job. Levi blinks in surprise, pinching the bridge of his nose as he heaves a sigh and leans against the wall.

“Look, kid. I’m not trying to be a jackass. I can tell you’re trying hard, and there’s honestly no excuse for my behavior, so I’ll try to tone it down.”

Eren stares up at him, sniffling as he blinks back tears. “... Thank you. That’s all I ask.”

“I’ll admit, I’m impressed that you can stand up for yourself. I was beginning to think you might be the type to let people push you around.”

“Uh… thanks? I guess.” Levi just shrugs in response, looking out the doors once more. “We’ve got people coming.”

\---

Eren shows up five minutes early the next day like he usually does, and he looks around for Levi, wondering why he isn’t already there to start their shift together.

He breathes a sigh of relief when Levi finally shows up two minutes into their shift. “Oh my god, I was worried I had to be all by myself today.”

“Sorry,” Levi mumbles as he hurriedly clocks in. “My shift at the store ended later than expected, and my car’s a piece of shit.”

“You- you work two jobs?” Eren asks, biting his lip at the look he gets in response.

“Tuition and student loans don’t pay themselves, kid,” is all Levi tiredly says.

“O-oh… I didn’t realize you were a college student,” Eren mumbles

“Just got my associates from Maria Community College. I’ll be going to Sina University in the fall.”

“Wow, that’s… like four hours away,” Eren muses. “I’ve heard it’s a good school.”

“Not too expensive, not too big and not too small, it has my major, and it’s in a good location with good opportunities.” Levi glances at Eren. “You’re almost a junior, right? Which means you’ll have to start thinking about what you’re doing after high school soon.”

“Don’t remind me,” Eren sighs. “At this point, I’m thinking community college. I… I kind of want to get out of town, go to another school in this state, but… it’s not like my family or I have a lot of money, so.”

“Then community college is the route to go financially,” Levi says knowingly. “You could always take out loans. My advice, though? Apply to all the scholarships you can. Doesn’t matter if you think you’ll get it, just try it.” He pauses to stare out the glass doors, gazing at the mountains that are nestled like a backdrop behind their town. “If you play your cards right, take classes with credits in high school and a full course load when you go to community college, and attend summer classes, you could get out of town sooner.” Levi stops to fix Eren with a lazy stare out the corner of his eye. “That’s what I did. Though I’ll tell you, it was hard as hell doing it with two jobs.”

Eren stares at Levi, blushing a bit when Levi looks away. “Sorry. That was a lot to land on you.” He re-positions himself to lean against the counter with only one arm. “Just try to enjoy high school as much as you can right now.”

“Uh… thanks,” Eren mutters. “But… wow. So that makes you… nineteen? I didn’t realize you were that old. What high school did you go to, by chance?”

“Yep,” Levi nods. “And I went to Trost High. I’ve seen the sticker on your car- pretty old one, too- you don’t go to the city school, so even if I would have been young enough to go to high school, you still wouldn’t have seen me.”

“Ah, okay,” Eren mutters, feeling self conscious about the topic of his car. “Yeah, it… was all my dad could really afford.”

“Listen. I know this job doesn’t pay much, and it’s part time, and you’ve probably got other expenses to worry about, but _try_ to save money from every paycheck you get.” Levi frowns as he looks out the doors again. “It’ll help you get a better car to get out of town.”

\---

As May gives way to June, Eren finds that he’s starting to feel more comfortable with Levi, learning to trust him and regard him as someone he could be friends with. He gets used to cleaning to Levi’s standards, and listens to the advice Levi occasionally doles out.

The first time he hears Levi laughs, he had accidentally been listening to what their co-worker Petra had been saying when the drink he was pouring started to overfill, causing him to drop it in surprise and subsequently soaking himself. Petra’s worried gasp was quickly drowned out by a small snort that spilled over into genuine bubbling laughter, ending with breathless wheezing as Levi had wiped tears from his eyes.

“It’s not funny,” Eren whined, but he couldn’t help but crack a grin, feeling somewhat pleased that he had been the one to make Levi laugh.

He wonders if there’s a way to make Levi smile.

\---  
One night in the beginning of July, Levi turns to Eren as he’s counting the money in his cash register. “You wanna hang out or something after work, kid?”

Eren stops, looking at Levi with wide eyes. “I- wha-?”

“It’s Friday night, Fourth of July weekend, the big man upstairs decided to bless me by letting both my managers give me the day off tomorrow, and we haven’t interacted outside of work yet.”

“Um…” Eren licks his lips as he stares into the contents of his drawer. “W-where would we hang out? Your place?”

“Ech, hell no,” Levi scoffs, immediately clearing his throat as he glances at Eren’s surprised expression. “I don’t know. Usually after work I drive to an empty parking lot, just hang out listening to music as I smoke and look at the stars.”

“I- oh,” Eren stammers out. He knows Levi smokes due to the fact that he’d cover his position occasionally during their shift. “Um… sure,” he mumbles.

“You can follow me in your car, if you want,” Levi says as they walk out to their cars.

“Oh, thanks.” Eren climbs into his car, dread settling his stomach when the engine won’t turn over. “Oh, no…”

He sits back in his seat, holding his head in his hands until Levi knocks gently on the window.

“You okay?” he asks, his eyes widening slightly when he realizes Eren has been crying.

“I-it won’t start…”

“What? Doesn’t this keep happening?” Levi asks as he shines his phone in the car. “Try again, lemme hear.” He frowns when he hears the car failing to start, gesturing to Eren to turn it off. “I left my jumper cables at home. Do you have any?”

“N-no,” Eren sobs, and Levi crouches down to cup Eren’s face in his hands.

“Hey, hey, Eren, listen. It’s okay. Tell you what? We can take my car there, and then I’ll drive you home, and tomorrow I can pick you up with jumper cables so we can get your car working again.”

“I d-don’t want to b-bother you,” Eren sniffles, worrying that Levi will think lowly of him as he continues to cry all over his co-worker.

“Believe me, I wouldn’t be offering if it was,” Levi says, pulling a napkin out of his pocket so Eren can blow his nose. “Is there a certain time you need to be home?”

“I- n-not really, I g-guess.”

“Alright then. C’mon, get your stuff.”

Eren manages to calm down by the time they arrive to Levi’s empty parking lot, eyeing his coworker as he shuts the car off. “You coming out or what? Careful climbing on the hood of my car, though.”

The first thing Eren notices, aside from how the car is still warm, is how bright the stars shine out here, and he leans back slowly against the windshield in awe. “Wow…”

“Nice, isn’t it?” Levi remarks as he climbs next to Eren. “You mind if I light up?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I don’t mind when you do it.” Immediately, Eren clamps his mouth shut as his cheeks flare up, but Levi doesn’t seem to notice.

Eren watches Levi as he smokes, then he clears his throat. “Uh… thank you. This is nice.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Levi muses quietly. “And you’re welcome. To be honest, we should do this more often. You’re pretty good company, not too noisy.”

“Wow, thanks,” Eren replies sarcastically, but he smiles softly to himself. “We should.”

They fall silent as they continue to take in the night sky, and Eren doesn’t even notice he had been dozing off when Levi gently grabs his shirt.

“Whoa, hey now. You’ll end up with a shitty bruise if you fall off the car.”

“I - wha?” Eren mumbles blearily, rubbing his eyes.

“Jeez, kid. If you’re that tired, may as well take you home,” Levi says as he hops off the car. Eren nods, wincing as he sits up.

“Oh my god I can’t feel my legs.”

“Seriously?” With an amused sigh, Levi offers his hand to Eren, and the brunet takes one look at it before he stares up at Levi. “What? I promised I washed them.”

Eren’s snort dies away when he grabs Levi’s hand, reveling in how warm it is as the calloused pads of his fingertips guide him as he stands up. His legs, however, are apparently currently unable to perform their function of keeping Eren upright, and he stumbles forward into Levi.

“Oomph, I- shit, sorry,” he apologizes, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as Levi’s other hand flies up to catch him by the bicep.

“Wow, guess we should have waited a bit,” Levi remarks, gently easing Eren back while holding onto his shoulders. “You know, the car seat is literally right behind you. Need me to walk you to it?”

“I think I can handle it by myself,” Eren says as he tries to hold back his nervous laughter. He manages to make it into the passenger seat without any problems, and he gazes over his shoulder at the empty parking lot as Levi drives away, asking for Eren’s address.

As they pull up to Eren’s house, the brunet fidgets in his seat, feeling nervous about the idea of Levi seeing the condition the outside of his house is in. But if Levi notices anything, he doesn’t comment on it, parking the car on the edge of the street and looking at Eren. “Make sure you’ve got all your stuff. And you have my number, right? I’ll text you before I come over tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’ve got it. Thank you, Levi.”

“Good. I’ll stay here until you get in.”

“Alrighty,” Eren says, flashing a small smile to him before he turns around, letting out a nervous sigh as he makes his way up to the door.

When the key doesn’t work, Eren frowns, pulling out his phone to check that he’s using the right one, and he tries it again, fear settling like ice in his veins when he realizes his father locked the deadbolt, the only lock he doesn’t have a key to.

“Oh, shit…” he whispers, leaning his forehead against the door as he tries to hold back his tears. He had forgotten to text his father that’d he be hanging out with a friend after work, and tonight Grisha must have been angry enough at his son to lock him out of the house as a punishment- and Eren knows that, if his father remembers tomorrow, it won’t be the last of Eren’s punishment.

He’s shaken out of his reverie when he receives a text message from Levi, trying to focus on the screen through his tears.

_You okay?_

Taking one more look at the house, Eren bites his lip before he hurries back to Levi’s car.

“Uh, so… this is going to sound stupid, but I don’t have the key to the deadbolt. Dad must have accidentally locked it,” Eren says, playing his fear off with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Shit, that blows. You wanna just spend the night at my place or something?”

“Huh- what? Really?” Eren hadn’t been expecting that, and it’s clear by the look on his face as Levi arches an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. I’m not about to let you sleep outside. My uncle shouldn’t care. I just changed the sheets on my bed this morning, and I might have clothes that are too big for me that will fit you.”

“I-” Eren bites back commenting on how he doesn’t want to bother Levi, and he slowly nods. “Yeah. That’d… that’d be nice. Thank you.”

“No problem. Just climb on back in.”

\---

When they get to Levi’s house, he places a finger to his lips as he unlocks the door, and Eren realises why as they tiptoe through the living room. Levi’s uncle has passed out in front of the TV, and Levi shuts the bedroom door behind himself once he flips the light switch on.

“Let me get some clothes for you. You hungry? Need to shower or anything?”

“Uh- yeah, I guess I’m a little bit hungry,” Eren admits timidly.

“I’ll whip up a sandwich or something. I usually make one for myself before bed, anyway. Besides, gotta wake the old bastard up so I can sleep on the couch.” Levi finishes rummaging around for clothes, pulling out a t-shirt from his community college and sweatpants. “I guess just hang your clothes up, you might have to wear them until we can get you back home tomorrow.”

“O-okay,” Eren mutters, looking at Levi nervously. “Uh- do you mind?”

“Oh, shit. Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll go get our food.” Levi shuts the bedroom door behind him, and Eren sighs in relief, staring at his bruised torso in the mirror sadly as he takes his shirt off. He wonders what new ones will adorn his body after tomorrow.

He can hear Levi rousing his uncle from the living room, and he decides to occupy himself by looking around Levi’s room. A few posters adorn the walls, there are barbells and a pair of running shoes next to a desk, the top of the dresser is bare, and Eren is amazed to find how similar his and Levi’s taste in books are as he looks at the bookcases.

“Oh, that’s one of my favorites,” Levi remarks when he comes back into the room, balancing two plates of sandwiches and two cans of Coke in his grasp. Eren looks up, his cheeks dusted pink as he scratches the back of his head.

“I’ve read a lot of these, but I haven’t heard of this one before,” he admits shyly as he sets it back on the shelf. “Thanks for the food and the clothes.”

“No problem,” Levi says as he hands Eren his plate and drink. “And if you want to read it, you can borrow it. I just ask that you don’t dog-ear any of the pages.”

“Whoa, really?” Eren takes one look at the book, then back at Levi. “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime.” They eat their sandwiches and drink their Cokes, then Levi gathers the dishes and trash.

“I’m going to shower now, so feel free to read or whatever. If you pass out, there isn’t really a certain time we have to be up. Since I have off tomorrow, I’m going to take advantage of it and maybe sleep in a bit.”  
“Okay,” Eren says, sitting cross legged on the bed once he grabs the book.

He gets so lost in the story that he doesn’t even hear the shower turn off, and he flinches when the bedroom door opens, drawing his knees up to his chest on instinct.

“Ah, sorry. Forgot to get my clothes,” Levi apologizes.

“O-oh, no problem,” Eren mumbles, unable to keep himself from gazing at Levi’s broad back as he rummages around in his dresser, his eyes darting down to the white towel that clings to Levi’s sculpted hips, the way his biceps flex as he closes the drawer. He swallows thickly when Levi turns around, using the towel on his shoulder to dry his hair.

“What part did you get to?” he asks, and it takes Eren a second to register what Levi had asked rather than the stray bead of water that has made it’s way down Levi’s neck to his collarbones and his toned chest, disappearing in the slight smattering of a dark happy trail that travels down his strong abdominals.

“Um…” Eren says, licking his lips as he gazes up at Levi. “Ned just executed the deserter.”

“Ah,” Levi mutters, giving Eren a wry smile. “I think you’ll like Ned Stark.”

“He seems like a pretty decent guy so far,” Eren muses, glancing at the page number before he sets the book on the nightstand. “But I think I’m going to try to go to sleep now.”

“Same here. If I can’t, I might watch something on TV, but I’ll keep it on low so I don’t wake you up.”

“Thanks. Have a good night, Levi.”

“Have a good night, Eren.”

Eren notices that the sheets smell like Levi: lavender detergent, Head and Shoulders shampoo, Old Spice cologne and deodorant with just a hint of Eren’s favorite cigarette smoke.

He manages to sleep peacefully that night without any nightmares.

\---

Eren shows up Monday morning with poorly applied makeup covering a bruise on his face.

“Whoa, kid… what the hell happened to you?” Levi asks once he looks up from the screen to say hello to Eren. The brunet shyly looks away as he tugs a stray strand of hair in an attempt to hide the bruise.

“N-nothing! I just bumped into my door-frame when I was coming out of the shower.” When Levi arches a brow at him, Eren tacks on “It was dark! So I couldn’t see!”

Levi stares at him, then turns his body to cross his arms over his chest as he fixes Eren with a calculating gaze. “Eren. No offense, but I think you’re lying to me. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you with bruises. I’ve seen them on your arms, and sometimes you wince when something bumps into your legs or torso. I know you don’t have a girlfriend or anything, and you aren’t clumsy.” Levi pauses, his eyes regarding Eren warily before he continues. “And, sometimes when people get too loud or raise their hands, you flinch.”

Eren has been progressively drawing his shoulders closer as Levi spoke, and he’s fighting back tears when Levi places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Eren. _Please_ be honest with me. Are you… are you being abused?”

Eren continues to stare pointedly down at the ground, and it’s not until Levi is about to ask again that the brunet looks back up at Levi with tears welling in his eyes.

“P-please… please don’t tell anybody,” he whispers, and Levi’s heart breaks at how scared and vulnerable Eren looks, but he continues to stare hard at the brunet.

“What do you mean ‘don’t tell anybody’? Eren, you’re underage. you’re being abused- you _have_ to get out of there.”

“No, I don’t! I can take care of myself, it’s not that bad! I just… I mess up sometimes. It’s understandable to see why- why people get upset with me.”

Levi can hardly believe what Eren is saying. His spirited coworker, who is always so passionate and enthusiastic, believes he _deserves_ to be abused.

“I… Eren, no. You- it’s _not_ your fault. You shouldn’t have to deal with that, especially not by yourself.”

“Levi, I said it’s not that ba-”

“No offense, but it looks like it’s bad to me. Look, I highly doubt things will get better- in fact, it’ll most likely escalate. You can’t defend yourself unless you get outside help. You won’t be considered weak. I’ll even help.”

“I don’t- I said-” Eren shies away from Levi’s outreached hand with his brows furrowed in a glare, his shoulders hunched defensively and tears welling in his eyes. “Leave me alone. I have work to do.”

Levi’s hand falls down limply as Eren turns to greet some customers that walks through the doors, and he’s left to his own thoughts as their shift progresses.

That doesn’t mean Levi has forgotten about it when their work day is over, though. Just before Eren can clock out, Levi reaches a hand out to him.

“Hey, uh- do you _need_ to be home? I have to go to the store now, but, I mean… you can crash at my uncle’s place. I can shoot him a text, he won’t mind. The bloke tends to keep to himself, anyway. Plus he’s at work, so…”

Levi stares at Eren as the brunet turns to him with another scowl. “I’m fine. I don’t need your help.”

There’s not much Levi feels he can do or say, so he just nods solemnly. “If you say so.” He turns back to his cash register, and before Eren can leave, he mutters loud enough for Eren to hear, “you have my number if you need anything.”

\---

After working a double shift at the store, Levi is feeling dead on his feet when he comes home from work. After a quick shower, he’s standing in the living room with his attention on whatever his uncle is watching on the TV when his phone vibrates in his pocket. With just one glance, Levi’s heart seems to still for a moment.

_can i pleasee come o ver??_

Levi can only hope that Eren is already in his car and driving safely away from his father, so he shoots back a quick response.

_Come over. Don’t worry about anything, I’ll take care of it._

“Kenny,” Levi says, flicking his dozing uncle in the shoulder. “I’ve got a friend coming over again. Might need the couch tonight.”

“Huh? Jeez, you’ve suddenly turned into a popular guy,” Kenny grumbles as he rouses himself from the couch. “Just don’t wake me up.”

“No promises,” Levi mutters under his breath as he rushes out to his driveway to wait for Eren, each second feeling like an hour as his eyes scan up and down his street for the familiar sight of Eren’s car.

What he isn’t expecting is for a dark figure to come sprinting down the sidewalk with all of his might, but Levi’s eyes widen as he steps out with outreached arms as Eren slams into him with wracked sobs.

“Eren, shh… It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Levi has no idea what to do but to gently stroke Eren’s hair, his eyes flicking to the direction the brunet came from to see if he’s being followed. When he looks down, his heart feels as if it’s been wrenched out of his chest when he spots Eren’s bare feet.

“Oh, Eren…” Levi’s voice is small, and when he tries to move to get a better hold of Eren, the brunet simultaneously flinches and clings onto Levi. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. Listen, why don’t we go inside? Do you need me to carry you?”

He waits for Eren’s tears to die down and for the brunet to nod, and Levi scoops him up into his arms, nudging the cracked open door far enough for him to walk in with Eren.

“Shit,” he murmurs when he takes in Eren’s face. “C’mon, we’re going to the bathroom.”

He locks the door behind him once he sets Eren on the floor against the tub, staying in Eren’s line of sight as he digs the first aid kit out from under the bathroom sink.

“Eren, I’m going to need you to look at me. I need to see what I have to work on.” Levi waits until Eren peeks his eyes out from behind the crook of his elbow, and slowly lifts his hands up to cup Eren’s cheeks, his eyes tracing over the blooming bruises, the split lip and the bloody nose.

“Okay… It’s okay. We can fix this.” Levi keeps his steady gaze locked with Eren as he digs out the antiseptic wipes. “This might sting, okay?” he warns as he rips the pack open and holds it up to Eren’s face, shushing him as he starts dabbing along each cut. “It’s okay, Eren. I’m here.” When he’s disinfected the cuts, Levi starts dabbing antibiotic ointment along the cuts and looks down into the box.

“I don’t think you’ll need band-aids or anything” Levi murmurs as he peers at the injuries on Eren’s face. “They aren’t bleeding anymore, and I don’t think they should get infected.” He pats Eren’s shoulder as the brunet sniffles, pursing his lips in a frown as he glances down Eren’s body.

“... Were you hit anywhere else? If so, I want to help, and I need to see.”

Eren’s eyes widen at that, but Levi waits patiently until his friend reluctantly lifts his shirt up, wincing as he does so. Looking at Eren for permission, Levi reaches his hands out to help him out of it, his heart sinking at the numerous blooming and faded bruises littering Eren’s stomach, chest, and arms.

“... Okay. We’re just going to have to ice the hell out of it.” Levi steals a glance down at Eren’s feet, then places a gentle hand on his knee. “I’m going to take care of your feet, then I’ll get you pain medicine and whatever else you need.” He glances up at Eren and tries to crack a joke. “I hope you’re not ticklish here,” he says with a faint smile, and he thinks he can see Eren’s lips briefly tilt up.

Once Levi has taken care of Eren’s feet, he looks back up at Eren, who is still trying to stifle his sobs. “Alright. I’m going to get you something to drink and eat with your pain medicine. Do you want to stay here, or come with me?”

“D-don’t leave me,” Eren whispers breathlessly, and Levi’s chest aches.

“Sure thing. You okay to piggy back or something?”

He deposits Eren on a dining room chair as he retrieves the Advil and a glass of water. “Yogurt okay?” he asks, setting it down in front of Eren when he nods. “Uh… if you need or want to shower, feel free too.”

“No,” Eren whispers, and Levi reaches out a placating hand.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll just get you in bed with ice, alright?”  
Eren nods timidly, and when he’s finished his water and food, Levi grabs as much frozen food items and washcloths he can before he carries Eren to his bedroom.

“You can change out of those, if you want. I washed the clothes you slept in, so you can have that if you want.”

Eren sniffles as he nods, and this time, Levi sees the bruises that litter Eren’s legs as he helps him slip on the sweatpants and t-shirt. He props the brunet on the bed and begins placing the ice packs strategically over the most serious injuries.

“That okay?” he asks when he places the last one on Eren’s face, watching as Eren nods carefully. “Alright. I’m going to keep this on for about fifteen minutes, and see how you feel then.”

“... Thank you, Levi.”

Levi almost doesn’t hear it, but he squeezes Eren’s hand. “Of course.”

“... I’m sorry for getting pissy with you earlier today,” Eren whispers. “I’m just- I know it’s bad, but you’re the first person who ever really noticed, and I got… defensive.”

“Eren, it’s fine,” Levi reassures as he squeezes his hand again.

“... I think I do want to do something about it. I’ve been dealing with this ever since mom died, and it just keeps getting worse.”

Levi can hear that Eren is on the verge of tears again, and he recalls from earlier conversations with Eren that his mother died when he was ten. He strokes his thumb over Eren’s hand, his heart breaking with the thought of Eren being abused for six years.

“Eren, I’m proud of you. You’ve been dealing with this for so long, and you never deserved it. It takes a lot of strength to stand up to that. I’m here for you, kid, okay?” Levi can hear Eren choke back a sob at his words, and he falls silent until it’s time to take the ice off. “How do you feel?”

“... Tired,” Eren says, and Levi can hear the weariness in his voice.

“We can continue icing later. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Levi… will you stay with me?”

Levi takes one look at Eren, looking broken, timid, and scared in an injured heap on his bed, and he can’t deny his friend.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

He holds Eren as the brunet cries himself to sleep in his chest that night.

\---

The next day, Levi takes Eren down to the police station and sits with him as he files a report.

“Son, you do realize that if your father is found guilty, you’ll most likely be put in the foster care system since you’re still underage?”

“I… yes, sir,” Eren admits timidly, and Levi desperately wants to reach out to squeeze his hand reassuringly. He almost wishes Eren could just stay with him.

“Alright. I’m sorry this happened to you. I wish you the best of luck.”

As they leave the station, Levi places a gentle hand on Eren’s shoulder. “You’re welcome to spend the night with me again, you know.”

“Really?” When Levi nods, Eren pulls him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Levi.”

They get back to Levi’s place to find that Levi’s uncle is out of town until the weekend, and Levi lets out an amused huff. “Well then. Place to ourselves, I guess. Haven’t had that in a while.” He turns to Eren and waves a lazy wrist to the television. “If there’s a movie or something you want to see, go ahead.”

“Oh… okay.” Eren kneels in front of the shelf of movies while Levi brings his laptop out from his bedroom.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m in the mood for pizza. Domino’s okay with you? It’s on me.”

“Are you sure?” Eren turns around to gawk at Levi, who lets out an amused snort.  
“Of course. Their cinnasticks are the shit, but no way I can eat all of that by myself. Besides, I’m not too fond of leftover takeout. Better to split it with someone, in my opinion.”

“Oh… yeah, sure. Thank you.”

\---

The only way Eren thinks he can properly describe how he feels around Levi is “safe”. His coworker provides a familiar sense of comfort, and despite his terrible humor and awkward personality, Eren finds Levi entertaining, witty and refreshing.

He also can’t help but feel like he’s grown feelings for him.

It scares him. Ever since he realized he’d rather hold boy’s hands in elementary school, his father had expressed disdain at the thought while his mother said it might just be a phase. When his mother was gone and Eren felt the urge to kiss boys in middle school rather than girls, he had known better than to tell his father. High school was no better.

Not that he ever found somebody he wanted to kiss. But Levi?

He remembers the feel of Levi’s fingers brushing against his during and after work, how strong his chest and arms are from all the embraces, his kind and generous hospitality, and how he cares for Eren.

It leaves Eren’s stomach in knots just thinking about his crush on the person right next to him, but, determined as ever, he wants to at least do something about it.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren asks as they’re watching the movie.

“What is it now? I told you, I haven’t seen this in forever, so I forge- Eren?”

Eren gazes up at Levi, then closes his eyes as he sits up and leans forward to place a tentative kiss on Levi’s lips.

He has no idea how long a kiss is supposed to last, if he’s doing it correctly, or if Levi even feels the same way, but- Eren finds he can’t pull away.

Especially not when Levi’s lips press just a bit more firmer against his own, just before they pull away.  
“Is that your way of thanking me?” Levi asks quietly, and Eren opens his eyes to find that Levi’s face is maintaining that cool, impassive facade, giving away nothing on how he’s feeling, what he’s thinking.

“Um…” Eren blushes as he hugs his shoulders tighter to himself. “N-no… I mean, I am really grateful to you, but…” He looks back up at Levi- damn him for waiting patiently- “I… I think I like you…”

Levi just stares at Eren until he slowly leans forward to let out a tired sigh, propping his elbows on his knees as he scrubs his face.

“Eren… I don’t think we can. You’re not eighteen yet. As an adult, that’d be taking advantage of you. I’m not going to do that to you.”

“I- what? But I’m… I’m old enough, I want it-”

“But- look, even if the law says it’s not technically illegal, I…” Eren sits there and listens to Levi dejectedly as he curls even tighter into himself, fighting back tears as Levi blinks and runs his hands through his hair, sighing as he stands up.

“Look, Eren. I- I’ll admit I feel the same way, too. But I’m worried that it’d be too much for you, especially after what you’ve recently gone through.” He turns around to look at Eren, and the brunet misses the almost sad and pained expression Levi is wearing. “Besides, we work together, and I go off to university soon. We wouldn’t even be able to see each other that much.”

Eren is silent until he wipes stubbornly at his cheek. “I’m… I’m sorry. You’re right. I wasn’t thinking. I’ll… I’ll just go now.”

Levi whips around as Eren stands up, and he doesn’t even realize he’s reaching out for him until Eren flinches, then turns his head to stare at him.

“What do you mean? Where else do you have to go?”

When he receives no answer, Levi lets go of Eren’s wrist. “I’m not kicking you out, you know. You’re still more than welcome to stay here.”

He waits with what feels like bated breath until Eren finally gives a small nod. “Okay.” Eren slumps back onto the couch, but the mood to finish the movie has dissipated with the tension, and Levi scratches his head before he goes to put the leftovers away.  
“You can have my bed. I’ll take the couch,” Levi says once he turns the TV off, but he looks behind him at the noise Eren makes.

“I’m… this is going to be really awkward, but… I’m scared to sleep alone right now,” Eren says. Levi blinks, then curses himself for forgetting all the nightmares Eren had had the night before.

“Yeah, no, that’s… understandable. It’s okay.”

Eren nods timidly, and Levi can tell the brunet is trying to hold back from getting too close to Levi when they get into bed.

Levi knows he’s certainly trying to hold himself back from burying his nose in Eren’s hair.

\---

It doesn’t take long for Levi to give in to his feelings.

The day after Eren had gone to the police station, Grisha had been arrested at his house, and Eren had a chance to go retrieve his own personal belongings.

He opted to continue staying with Levi for a few more days, and Levi had given his permission, wanting Eren to be somewhere familiar, at least for a little bit.

Levi found it almost harder to continue working with Eren, but he wasn’t about to go to Pixis about it. Eren needed this job, too.

It’s until Thursday night that Eren turns to Levi, biting his lip.

“Do you mind if we go to that parking lot tonight?”

Levi blinks at him, then shrugs. “I don’t see why not. It’s been a few days.”

When they arrive there after their shift, Levi reclines against the hood of his car to smoke as Eren sits with his knees to his chest, watching the night sky. Levi takes to observing Eren- he’s proud of how _strong_ he is, how far he’s come in just a matter of days, and how he still remains resilient despite the difficulties he’s faced.

He also thinks of how absolutely _beautiful_ Eren is. The way his eyes twinkle when he jokes with his other coworkers at work, his bubbling laughter, his youthful innocence, and the playful banter he can deliver.

Levi doesn’t even notice that he’s been slowly sitting up until Eren turns his head to look at him. “Lev-?”

The brunet is cut short when Levi gently grabs his chin, kissing him as softly as he possibly can, and he takes in the way Eren’s lips vibrate just so with a quiet gasp of surprise, and his wide green eyes blink at Levi when they finally pull away.

“I- are you-?”

“I’m saying fuck it. I feel the same way about you. It might be hard, but I’m willing to give it a try.” Levi stares at Eren’s eyes, illuminated by the moonlight and the stars, and then they’re leaning in together for another kiss.

\---

They first make love in the early days of August.

Afterwards, they’re both laying sweaty, sated and panting together, tangled in each other’s embrace as Eren grimaces at the occasional soreness blooming in his hips and up his spine.

He thinks it’s a much better kind of pain than the kind he experienced up until a month ago.

When Levi had kissed over every inch of his body, paying extra attention to any spots that made Eren squirm in pleasure, to parts that used to put up with kicks and punches, Eren had been unable to hold back tears at how tender, wonderful, caring and gentle his boyfriend was, how he felt loved, cherished, treasured, and wanted.

It also made his heart melt how Levi had kept stopping to ask Eren how he felt, if he was okay, if he wanted to continue, if he wanted to stop, always telling him how beautiful he was.

“I don’t want you to go,” he blurts out as Levi holds their hands together and kisses Eren’s fingertips. He immediately blushes as Levi stops, and buries his face in his boyfriend’s chest.  
“Eren. Look at me, kid.” Reluctantly, Eren peeks up at Levi’s pet name for him, scrunching his face up when Levi brushes his chestnut bangs back.

“I don’t want to go, either. To be honest, I almost wish you could come with me. But I’m not pulling you away from your last two years of high school, your job, and your friends.” Eren pouts at this, seeing the logic in what Levi is saying, but still wishing it weren’t the case.

“Besides,” Levi says, tilting Eren’s chin up for a chaste kiss, “we’ll still be able to text, call, and Skype. And I’ll come see you during my breaks.” He ends this by rubbing his nose against Eren’s, a technique that always makes the brunet smile, and Levi continues to stroke his cheek with his fingers as Eren sighs.

“You’re right.” He plops back down to nestle against Levi’s chest, thinking contemplatively as he plays with Levi’s fingers.

“You know, none of this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t gotten this summer job at the movie theater.”

“... Yeah, you’re right.” Levi presses a kiss to the top of Eren’s hair. “I’m glad you got the job. I’m glad I met you.”

“Me, too,” Eren says, not even bothering to try to stop the slight blush that blooms across his cheeks. “It was a good summer.”

“A _great_ summer.” Eren looks up to meet Levi’s gaze, and they fall silent as they continue to share more loving kisses.


	3. Catch Me/Caught In The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: canon divergence
> 
> I added the tag 'underage' because Eren is under 18 in this prompt. Just to be safe just in case

“Eren!” Levi calls out, his thin lips pursing as his frustration continues to mount. He has no idea where the younger soldier is, and he most certainly is not where he’s supposed to be- scrubbing the tiles in the mess hall for being mouthy earlier yesterday.

Come to think of it, Levi has no idea where the rest of his squad is. He’s seen neither hide nor tails of them all day- which isn’t actually that odd, considering that they don’t have any duties until dinnertime, and everyone has the day off from training.

Growling in exasperation, Levi stalks past the stables, noticing how his squad’s horses are all tied up in their usual stalls. Good to know they didn’t go riding off into town, at least.

The humidity does nothing to help Levi’s foul mood, and he lets out a small sigh as he can feel the sweat trickle down the nape of his neck and under his collar. His jacket is clinging to his body far too uncomfortably, and Levi’s calves feel disgustingly warm under his boots.

He stops short in his tracks when he hears a loud whoop somewhere off in the forest where the soldiers usually train, and he peers into the foliage as if he can pinpoint who made the noise and the exact direction it came from. With a grumble, Levi backtracks to the nearest path he just passed, straining his ears as he walks toward the vicinity, detecting multiple voices talking and shrieking in glee.

He knows before he even comes upon the clearing that the voices are indeed his squad frolicking in the stream that feeds into the mouth of a pond at the bottom of a cliff, and he crosses his arms as he watches the young soldier’s antics.

They’ve all stripped down to their undergarments, each of their uniforms hanging on various limbs and boulders. Mikasa is sitting crossed legged next to Historia, the two of them perched atop a large rock, ever the hard working guard and the regal figure watching over her subjects. Connie and Sasha are currently engaged in some kind of splash battle against Jean and Armin, and Eren-

“Bombs away!” he cries out as he swings off a rope- where the hell did they even get that?- attached to a high hanging tree branch extending over the water.

“ _Eren_.” Levi can’t help it. He knows soldiers have been swimming here before, but the stunt Eren had just pulled off looks absolutely downright _dangerous_. The last thing he needs is for Eren to accidentally shift, or, worse yet, seriously injure or kill himself, regenerative healing abilities be damned.

“Ah, shit! Captain Levi!” Connie curses aptly, and Levi sighs tiredly through his nose as all of the young soldiers clamber to attention and salute.

“At ease,” Levi mutters, shooting each of them a glare as their hands fall to their sides. “Now. Would any of you care to explain why _some_ -” he directs this at Eren, trying to ignore the way the young man’s eyes shine almost- defiantly?- through his wet bangs- “of you decided to shirk your responsibilities today, and come to- _dangerously_ , I may add- goof off without permission?”

“... With all due respect, Captain,” Historia pipes up, “we all had the day off from training today, and we- well, most of us, that is- weren’t needed for any duties until dinner time. Besides, it was hot, and we all thought swimming here would be a good idea.”

Levi holds Historia’s gaze, realising once more how much his silent admiration for the young Queen who can now stand up for herself has grown over the past few months.

“I see,” he finally mutters. “Well then, I suppose you were in the right to relax. However, if you do wish to keep these privileges, I ask that you at least notify _somebody_ of your whereabouts before you scamper off.” He looks each of his soldiers in the eye, finally landing on Historia. “You are all dismissed. Gather your clothes, go back to Headquarters, and for the love of Sina, _please_ shower before you redress and get ready to prepare dinner.”

The young men and women nod obediently, and they all start to file past Levi until the Captain clears his throat.

“No, Eren. Not you. You stay here.”

He can practically feel Mikasa’s head whip around in displeasure, but Armin must gently assuage her exasperation, and Eren stops in his tracks, a cocky grin underlying his feigned innocence.

“Yes, Sir,” he says, waving his friends off with a reassuring grin until they leave the clearing, then he slowly turns to Levi, purposefully angling his young, dark, lithe body so it catches the last of the sun’s rays, and his lips tilt even further up in a teasing smirk as his thumbs hook into his damp boxers.

“What is it, Captain Levi? Am I in trouble?”

“You know perfectly well you skipped out on what I ordered you to do today,” Levi says, trying not to give in to the slow temptatious sway of Eren’s hips. “You can’t keep doing that, Eren.”

He knows it’s most likely his own fault that Eren tends to make a show of whining just to get a rise out of Levi when he’s been the one to kiss away one too many of the teen’s pouts. But quite frankly, Levi is not in the mood to put up with Eren’s weird outbursts of brattiness- humidity is clinging to the dusk air, and he’s starting to feel as if he just went swimming in the river rather than walking through the forest.

“Come on. We need to get back to Headquarters.”

“Only if you catch me first,” Eren declares, and Levi blinks as Eren takes off sprinting towards the river again.

“Oh, what the- _hell_ no,” Levi growls as he takes off after Eren. Even if the teen has the advantage of longer legs, Levi’s got a hidden burst of power he can always use to push himself forward when he’s running, and he catches up to Eren just in time for the young soldier to jump in the water.

“ _Fuck_!” Levi gasps out, his teeth chattering as he starts treading hard to keep his head afloat of the cold water. “H-how the h-hell w-were y-you all s-swimming in this?”

“I- shit, Levi, I’m sorry,” Eren apologises, genuine shock splattered across his face as he pulls Levi closer to him. “I always forget how quickly you run, I-”

“You’re getting too spoiled,” Levi mutters sourly, and Eren’s lips fall into a pout as he leans his forehead against Levi’s.

“I… yeah, I am. I keep disappointing you one way or another. I honestly didn’t mean to today, I forgot. I got caught up in having fun.”

And, staring up into his sincere and youthful eyes, Levi believes him, sighing once more as the water laps around their embrace.  
“By no means does this mean you’re off the hook. In fact, tomorrow you’re to clean all the windows in addition to scrubbing the floor in the mess hall.”

“Of course, Captain,” Eren whispers, pressing an apologetic kiss to Levi’s forehead, and something in Levi’s chest clenches, returning the kiss to Eren’s cheek.

“Come on now. I’m not about to catch a cold by sitting in this freezing water.”


	4. Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: canon verse, shortly after Eren joined the Survey Corps

The hour between dinner and lights out is a time for relaxation and people preparing to settle down and try to sleep for the night. There’s usually a varied bustle of languid activity around the castle that serves as Headquarters for the Survey Corps, and tonight is no different.

For once, Levi has managed to finish his paperwork at a reasonable hour rather than an ungodly one, and he pushes himself back from his desk to stretch in his chair, rolling the cricks out of his neck as the joints in his shoulder and the vertebrae in his back pop. He heaves a tired sigh as he finally stands up and drags his hands down his face slowly, staring out his window at the way the setting sun splashes orange across the slopes of the mountains and the soft rolling hills of the valley. The weather tonight is pleasantly cool compared to the unbearably blazing, scorching heat and humidity that has plagued the area for the past few days.

Decisively releasing his face from his hands, Levi walks out of his quarters, shutting the door behind him before he ambles down the corridor, breathing in a deep breath of fresh air once he’s out of the castle. It feels like it’s been far too long since he’s actually had the time to take a leisurely, relaxing stroll around the castle grounds at night time.

When he reaches his favorite spot, a strange sense of peace washes over him as he settles down on the wooden log, tilting his head back to gaze at the stars that twinkle to life as the night sky gradually grows darker.

He’s suddenly alert on instinct when he hears someone else coming into the clearing, and he can see the figure blink at him from the light of the full moon.

“I- oh, Captain! I’m sorry, I didn’t know anybody else came to this spot,” Eren blurts out, scratching the back of his head as he looks back toward the direction of the castle. “I- I can leave you be, if you’d prefer.”

“No need, Eren,” Levi says, feeling a bit intrigued that Eren had discovered this spot- just how often was he wandering about by himself? “Besides, you are technically supposed to be under supervision, so might as well stay here until it’s time for lights out.”

“Ah… yes, Sir,” Eren says, and Levi can hear the timidness in his voice as he’s reminded of the current title and responsibilities that has come with the discovery of his shifting ability.

Turning his attention back to the stars, Levi can hear Eren plop down on the ground ( _yech, does he have no regard for the state of his uniform?_ ) and draw his knees up to a chest with a little sigh.

Time passes between them until Levi feels the urge to talk to the recruit. “So,” he starts, his eyes still observing the constellations, “what brings you out here?”

“Oh? Ah, well, actually… the fireflies. They seem to like this area,” Eren admits almost fondly, and Levi looks down at the teenager.

“Oh?” he asks, taking a chance to actually look at the clearing rather than the sky, and he’s surprised to see a flash of yellow, but just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappears into the inky black sky. “What the-?”

“You saw that one too, didn’t you?” Eren asks, his voice warm with enthusiasm. “I _love_ watching fireflies. It’s even more fun to catch them- though it’s usually better to do that when it’s lighter out,” he tacks on. “Have you ever caught one, Captain Levi?”

“... No, actually, I’ll admit I haven’t.” Levi doesn’t know why he feels a bit embarrassed to say that, but he shrugs it off. “I usually just gaze at the stars.”

“Oh, really?” Eren asks, and he actually sounds intrigued.

“Mhm,” Levi hums in response, grateful that Eren doesn’t delve further into that topic by asking about it- rather, he just looks up at the sky.

“They’re very bright out here, it seems,” he says, the quiet awe audible in his voice, and Levi hums once again.

They sit there until Levi’s limbs start to ache with the stiffness that comes with sitting too long, and he knows it’s time for them to head back to the castle.

“Come, Eren,” he says as he stands up. “Lights out will be soon.”

“Ah, yes Sir,” Eren mumbles as he’s brought out of his reverie, and Levi can feel the hesitancy before the teen starts walking next to him.

As they make their way out of the forest and come into sight of the castle, Eren turns to smile happily at Levi.  
“Thank you for letting me watch the fireflies and stars with you, Captain Levi. I enjoyed it.”

Levi has no idea why his chest feels a tad bit tight at Eren’s words, but he nods nonetheless. “You’re welcome, Eren. It was a pleasure on my behalf, as well.”


	5. Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of the classic Greek mythological tale of Orpheus and Eurydice. Hence the updated warning.

As the son of Apollo, the god of music, and Calliope, the Muse of eloquence and epic poetry, Levi has been blessed not only with beauty, wisdom, and knowledge, but talents and skills that could only befall the offspring of the gods.

He remembers when his father had given him his lyre as a young boy and taught him to play, marveling at how quickly Levi had learned to pluck the strings in a way that captivated humans, gods, animals, and plants alike.

Everyday, Levi practiced and played his lyre, soothing flocks of goats and sheep, uplifting the spirits of downtrodden villagers in the _agora_ , and bringing life and joy to children, causing them to burst into impromptu dancing.

It was no different for him the day he met the love of his life.

He had been sitting in the meadow at the edge of the forest, his eyes closed as his fingers languidly strummed a melodious rhythm in the summer air, when something prompted him to open his eyes, his mouth falling open slightly at the sight that he beheld.

A gorgeous figure clothed in a deep, rich purple _himation_ with his dark red _chiton_ peeking out from his right shoulder captures his attention. The beauty walks gracefully out of the forest, their sandaled feet peeking out from under the himation with each step they take. Their dark brown hair cascades down to their shoulders, and Levi’s breath catches in his throat when the figure looks over, gripping the basket of figs closer to their hips.

“Fair stranger, are you the source of this glorious music I’ve been hearing all afternoon?”

Even the stranger’s voice sounds like honey to Levi’s ears, and he blinks as the dark skinned beauty makes their way to the rock Levi is sitting on.

“If it is your beautiful ears hearing the music, then yes, of course.”

“Such a beautiful lyre,” the stranger- a young man- says, setting their basket down on the ground as they crouch. “It looks old, but well maintained. I can tell that you take very good care of it after each and every use.”

“I do. It was a special gift to me from my parent, a… musician,” Levi says, careful not to let slip who his parents are in front of this stranger. He gazes intently at the lyre, then looks up at Levi, who is captivated by his eyes- a vibrant green resembling spring grass, with flecks of stormy grey, ocean blue and sunshine yellow.

“I’m sorry, I believe I haven’t even introduced myself yet. Eren,” the stranger- no, Eren now- says, sticking his hand out.

“Eren.” Levi lets the name roll over his tongue, testing how it sounds to his own ears as he sets his lyre carefully on the ground to shake Eren’s hand- his palm and the pads of his fingers feel rough compared to Eren’s smooth skin. “I’m Levi.”

“Levi.” Eren says it with a smile, and Levi feels as if Eren is singing the most beautiful choir piece simply by saying his name, and as if his smile could outshine the sun. “Very pleased to meet you.”

“The same goes for you.” Levi takes one look down at Eren’s basket, then back up at him. “You know, there are better places to gather figs than the direction you just came from.”

“Oh, really?” Eren breaks into a small nervous giggle as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. “Forgive me for not knowing. My family just moved here from Byzantium.”

“Byzantium? Quite a journey.” No wonder Eren looked and sounded different from the citizens in their village- still a Thracian, but from three hundred kilometers away.

“Ah, yes, indeed it was. I was sad to leave home, but this countryside seems quite beautiful.”

“I can only imagine. But yes, our valleys are blessed by the gods, with clean rivers, fertile soil, plentiful crops, and respectful people.”

“That’s wonderful to hear.” Eren offers Levi another smile, then looks from side to side. “I hate to disturb your wonderful music, so would you perhaps mind pointing me in the direction of where one gathers figs here?”

“You offer no disturbance at all. In fact, I can show you.”

“Really?” Levi wishes to make Eren smile more often, almost blinded by his bright, beaming grin, and he can’t help but return a small smile of his own.  
“Of course.”

\---

Over the months, Levi honestly feels as if Eros had struck an arrow through his heart, and he goes directly to Doctor Grisha’s house to ask for his permission to court his fourteen year old son.

He’s ecstatic when the renowned doctor agrees, and he offers a multitude of prayers to Aphrodite before he seeks Eren out to give him his first token.

Levi approaches Grisha once more after Eren’s fifteenth birthday to ask for his son’s hand in marriage.

They wed in the winter of Eren’s sixteenth year, just after Levi turns twenty.

The wedding ceremony starts off as any other. Eren had cut his hair to chin length to signify his previous virginity, and he and Levi had both bathed in the blessed ceremonial waters symbolizing purification and fertility. They had made offerings at Hera’s temple and then proceeded to their feast, where Eren removed his veil and they called upon the god Hymen to bless the marriage.

Everyone is taken aback when the god looks at the young newlywed couple and solemnly shakes his head.

“This perfection is not meant to last for years.”

Eren looks distressed to the point of tears, and Levi starts playing music in order to quell his rage once the god leaves.

The god’s warning is forgotten that night when the newlywed couple arrives to Levi’s home later that night- their new home together. Levi is unable to take his eyes off his beautiful spouse, and he thinks the noises Eren utters as they make love that night rival any choir.

\---

Their marriage lasts happily until the fall before Eren’s eighteenth birthday.

Eren is wandering the forest with some Nymphs when he stops short in his tracks, his green eyes wide as he stares back into the gaze of a shepherd with a long face and two toned hair.

“H-hello,” Eren mutters, offering a polite smile as he gestures to the sky. “The gods have blessed us with a glorious day, have they not?”

“You’re very beautiful,” the shepherd says, his eyes trained uncomfortably on Eren’s body, and the brunet swallows nervously.

“Thank you, kind stranger. But I’m afraid I must be on my way now. Have a wonderful day.”

“Why not rest your weary feet and chat?” the shepherd asks as he creeps closer to Eren, his hand coming to rest on Eren’s arm.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I have a feeling you would like to do more than just ‘chat’,” Eren snaps, snatching his arm away from the stranger. “And I am in fact married!”

“So? Nobody has to know.” This time the shepherd makes a grab for Eren’s hip.

“ _Get_! _Away_! _From_! _Me_!” Eren shouts with one last slap to the shepherd’s arm before he runs off with all his might. He’s barely able to duck and dodge branches, and just before he can leave the forest, he looks behind him to see that he’s lost the pursuer.

In that moment, he steps on a viper, whose instinct is to bite the intruder, and Eren trips.

“Ow- n-no, oh no… Levi… h-help me… please...”

Levi sees it all, standing from his bench as his lover had come rushing out of the forest that bordered their house.

By the time he rushes over to Eren, the light has already left those beautiful green eyes.

“Eren? Eren! … N-no… _no_!”

\---

Eren’s mother had gathered all the townswomen to help preparations of burying the well loved young man.

Levi was beside himself with grief on the day of the viewing, and on the day of the burial, he was numb, not even realizing he had started playing mournful dirges on his lyre.

Several days after the burial, Apollo descends from Mount Olympus to visit his son.

“Levi, the whole Earth has heard your mourning and has been moved. Why not journey to Hades to see your beloved again?”

Levi simply looks up at his father with eyes dulled by grief. “But… I am a mortal, father. I cannot enter the world of the dead unless I am dead, too. Only Heracles and Theseus have managed this feat.”

“You will have the protection of the gods,” Apollo says. “Go. See Eren.”

Levi stares blankly ahead, then nods resolutely. “Yes. I will go see him.”

He prepares himself for the long journey to the river Acheron, and though Charon scoffs at him when he asks to be ferried across, Levi manages to get to the other side. As he steps upon the gloomy shore, Cerberus rears his three ugly heads, growling as he sniffs a living mortal attempting to enter the Underworld.

Levi stares levelly at the beast, only breaking eye contact with it as he begins to play a melodic tune on his lyre.

The growls subside to silence as the animal regards the mortal curiously, and Levi opens his eyes when the sounds of slumber reaches his ears, and he thanks the gods as he crosses into the Asphodel Meadows.

Many of the dead call out to him, but Levi pays them no heed since they are not Eren, and he steels himself when he arrives to the palace of Hades and Persephone.

“Levi, son of Apollo. What brings you to my realm when you are still breathing air?”

Levi bows before the gods before he addresses them. “O, Great Hades. I come to you to request that I see my beloved, Eren, one last time.”

“And why should I?” Hades asks gruffly. “Once a mortal dies, they are destined to the Underworld, regardless of whether their spouse wishes to see them again or not.”

Levi swallows thickly, but he keeps his composure as he speaks again. “... Perhaps I could play for you, O Lord.”

“A song from a son of Apollo?” Hades shares a look with Persephone before he hums. “I don’t see why not. Play, mortal.”

And Levi begins to do what he does best. He plays lively tunes, happy songs, and woeful melodies, all as if telling the tale of his and Eren’s lives. He plays with all his might, his eyes closed as his fingers dance across the strings, and finally Hades calls for him to stop.

“Levi, son of Apollo. Your music is extraordinary, far more skilled than any mortal’s I’ve ever heard.” Hades shares another look with his wife, then looks upon Levi. “I have decided. You may take Eren back with you.”

“I- oh, thank you, My Lor-” Hades cuts Levi off with a stern glare.

“However, I have one condition which you _must_ heed.” He waits until he has Levi’s full attention again before he continues. “Eren must follow _behind_ you, and you must _not_ look behind you until the both of you arrive to the world of the living.” Hades raises his chin regally. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, oh, yes, of course, My Lord. Thank you, a thousand offerings to you, O God.” Levi is beside himself, numb with disbelief as he bows deeply to Hades.

“Then go.”

Levi turns at once on his heels, keeping his eyes intently trained ahead of him as he walks briskly out of the palace, and he strains his ears for the familiar sound of Eren’s footsteps.

_Levi. Levi, my love. Oh, how I’ve missed you so. How I yearn to be back in your embrace once again. Keep walking, beloved. I’m here, I’m behind you. Don’t look, darling._

“Eren,” Levi whispers to himself as he sneaks past a still slumbering Cerberus. “Eren, my love, I came for you. Soon we will be reunited.”

_I know, Levi. Keep going, beloved._

Levi tries not to grow discouraged as he’s plagued by thoughts of Hades hoaxing him when he sees the first rays of sunlight peeking through into the underworld.

“Eren, what- what if he fooled me? What if you won’t be there?”

_Levi, no! You_ mustn’t _. Keep walking! Don’t look._

But just as Levi approaches the exit, his fears overcome him.

“Eren! Where are you, my love?” he calls out, whipping his head from side to side before he turns around.

_Levi! N-_

Just as Levi looks behind him, the faint outline of Eren’s shadow fades away, and Levi can just barely hear his lover’s final words.

“No… no, _no_! Eren!”

Levi fights the panic rising in his chest as he hurries with all his might to the crossing of Acheron again, panting when Charon looks him up and down.

“You may not pass. You’ve already entered the Underworld once. A mortal cannot enter Hades twice while they are still alive.”

“P-please! I n-need to see Eren again! I promise, this time I won’t look!”

“No.” And with that, Charon pushes off to cross the river with his ferry load.

“N-no…” Levi stumbles backwards onto a rock, numb with disbelief and grief.

He doesn’t realize for a long time that he’s clutching his lyre to his chest, but he looks down at it, and swallows thickly as he starts strumming the most mournful tune he can play.

He plays until night falls and the hungry beasts come out of hiding to feast on his flesh.

At long last, he is finally reunited with his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck the shepherd dude honestly (ten points if you can guess who he is)


	6. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting: canon verse

Levi absolutely _abhors_ rain.

He didn’t enjoy it when the dirty water would spill over from the gutters above ground into the Underground, he wasn’t impressed with it when he experienced it for the first time as a recruit in the Survey Corps, how muddy everything became, and now-

Each time it rains, he can’t help but to bear witness to flashbacks of the most painful moment of his life.

It most certainly does not abide well with him the older he gets- his joints always feel stiffer than usual whenever a cold front passes over the area, and he can feel his mood grow more sour than he usually feels the longer the duration of the storm.

Today is no different than yesterday. The rain still hasn’t let up, making training a damn pain in the ass. Everyone’s boots are waterlogged, their capes soaked through, their hair and clothes plastered to their skin and chilled to the bone, and Levi is growing more miserable by the second.

Finally, training is completed for today, and all of the squad leaders bark out orders to go back to Headquarters and report to their other duties.

Levi just grimaces as he trudges ahead of his squad, knowing the amount of laundry and mopping they’ll have to toil through will be troublesome.

At least he knows clean, dry clothes, a warm fire, and a tea kettle are easily obtained in his personal quarters.

“You’re all dismissed,” he tells his squad, hearing Aurou sigh a ‘ _finally_ ’. “I have paperwork to complete. But for the love of Sina, before you report to the mess hall for dinner duty, _please_ change into something that won’t have you dripping like drowned rats all over the floors.”

“Yes, Captain,” comes the collective response, and Eren holds his salute just a second longer than the others before he turns on his heel to follow the rest of his squad. Levi just sighs, unsuccessfully attempts to roll the crick out of his neck, and trudges up to his office.

\---

After an hour of writing up reports, Levi hears a knock on his door. “Come in,” he mutters, looking up as Eren walks into the room, balancing a tray of food and tea on his forearm as he closes the door behind him with his other arm.

“Hello, Captain Levi,” Eren starts, glancing at the desk before he takes hold of the tray with both hands. “Squad Leader Hange and Commander Erwin suggested that since you’re busy I bring your supper up to you, especially since we’re to go over the expedition together.”

“Oh.” Levi blinks, scrubbing his hand tiredly against his forehead as he recalls their scheduled meeting from the muddled contents of his mind. “Yes, I suppose that makes sense. My apologies, Eren. I should be finished up here soon.”

“No problem, Captain. I understand you’re busy.” Eren looks around the office once more, shifting his weight on his feet. “Uh- where should I set the-?”

“On the corner of the desk should be fine.” Without even looking up from the report in front of him, Levi lazily points a finger to the designated spot, briefly glancing up at Eren once the tray has been set down. “You’re allowed to sit, you know.”

“Ah, uh- yes, Sir,” Eren stammers, sitting down timidly in the chair in front of Levi’s desk.

As Levi’s eyes roam over the figures and he makes minor notes to himself in the margins, he can hear Eren fidgeting in his chair. He just figures that it’s nerves due to the fact that he’s alone and, no doubt bored, in his commanding officer’s office, but he pays no mind to it as he continues reading over the write-ups.

Finally, Levi straightens up the last of his papers and files them away in a folder on the side of his desk, setting it in a drawer before he looks to Eren. “Sorry about that. Now, about the expedition.”  
\---

While it may not seem like there’s a lot to discuss with Eren considering he _can’t_ know the real goal Erwin has for the expedition, it still takes over an hour to go over details and any questions or concerns Levi can answer. The whole time, Levi can tell Eren _wants_ to fidget- he isn’t very discreet about biting his lip, shifting in his seat, glancing out the window, or tapping his pencil. Finally, Levi fixes him with a semi-exasperated sigh.

“What is it? Do you need to shit or something?”

“I- oh, no, Sir, I’m just…” Eren trails off as if catching himself, and Levi arches a thin brow at him as he waits for the teen to stop glancing nervously out the window.

“... I’m just nervous about the expedition, I suppose,” he finally finishes lamely, and Levi just gives the tiniest nod of his head.

“Understandable,” he says, impressed that Eren isn’t overly confident or cocky. He has seen Titans face to face, after all- he at least has an idea of what to expect outside the Walls.

“Well then, that’s everything. It’s almost lights out, which means it’s time to take you back down to your cell.”

“Ah… yes, Sir.” Eren stands up and takes one last nervous look out the window, biting his lip as he turns away to follow Levi once he’s made his way around the desk.

Levi doesn’t know what to think about Eren’s latest behavior- perhaps the kid is scared of the dark? He can’t imagine sleeping in the dark, cold underground cells without a window can be too fun when you’ve had access to windows all your life.

Levi can almost relate- after living in the Underground all his life, sleeping with access to a window that showed the night sky had been an interesting adjustment to make. While he would be used to sleeping in a room without a window, he wouldn’t want to be put in a position like that again. Too many memories.

As they’re walking along the corridor that corresponds to the mess hall, a flash of lightning illuminates the shadows of the trees through the window, and a loud bolt of thunder cracks across the night sky.

Eren jumps with a yelp and immediately clings to the Captain.

“What the-?” Levi stops in his tracks, glaring at the overgrown teenager hiding his face in his shoulder. “Oi, Eren, come on now, what’s-”

“I’mscaredofthunder,” comes the muffled response into Levi’s jacket, and Levi quirks an eyebrow as another clap of thunder drowns out Eren’s words as the teen clings tighter to his Captain.

“Come again?”

He waits for a few seconds until Eren pokes his head up to peek around nervously, his breath hitching as a low rumble sounds in the distance when he looks out the window before he peers at Levi.

“... I’m scared of thunder,” he admits quietly, flinching when another rumble rolls across the sky.

“... Oh.”

Levi has no idea what to say or do. He’s never been good at comforting people, and he’s certainly never had personal experience of dealing with somebody who has had a fear of thunder.

Normally, he would just brush somebody off- but now?

He stares at Eren, then awkwardly pats him on the back. “You know the thunder isn’t going to last forever, right?”

He’s surprised when he hears Eren sniffle, biting his tongue as he racks his brain of something else to say to comfort the younger soldier.

“... You know, I’m sure if you’re down in the cell, you won’t be able to hear the thunder as much.”

Levi doesn’t know why he feels somewhat odd to be saying that- it sounds almost rude to banish someone to a place where he can only imagine it’s uncomfortable to sleep. But Eren gives a small, hesitant nod at that.

“Y-you’re right, Sir.”

Levi pats him awkwardly on the back again. “Come on, I still need to walk you down there.”

They manage to make it down to the cells without another crack of thunder, but Eren still jumps slightly when a faint clap sounds above the stone ceiling.

“S-sorry, Sir.”

“Eren, you know the thunder isn’t going to hurt you, right?” Levi isn’t sure if saying that will actually assuage Eren’s fear, but he figures it’s at least worth a shot. He tries to fight the guilty feeling in his chest as he locks Eren in his cell.

Eren nods solemnly as he plops down on his bed to start taking his boots off. “I know, Sir. My- my parents always tried to tell me that, and my friends do, and I’ll repeat it to myself when I’m alone, but…”

“But you’re still scared.” Eren’s head moves with a timid nod, and Levi sighs. “It’s fine, Eren.” He pauses, breathing out slowly before he looks to the teen again. “I’m not scared of the thunder, but…” He pauses, and inadvertently trains his eyes on a cobweb in the corner of Eren’s cell as he clears his throat. “I hate the rain.”

“... Oh.” Levi feels like an idiot for saying that, because with no explanation, it sounds like he’s comparing Eren’s fear of thunder to his dislike of rain- which he isn’t trying to do.

But somehow, Eren seems to understand. “Does it scare you?” he asks, his eyes instantly widening as he clamps his mouth shut and his gaze falls down to the leg straps he’s trying to take off. “Sorry, Sir. That was rude of me to ask.”

“You’re fine. And no, I wouldn’t say I’m… afraid,” Levi explains, frowning at the cobweb and sighing once more. “I apologise. I’m not trying to compare how I feel about water falling from the sky to how you feel about thunder. They’re two very different things.”

“No, it’s okay, Sir!” Eren exclaims softly, and Levi looks over to see Eren gazing up at him solemnly. “I think I understand what you’re trying to say. You don’t have to explain anything, either- I appreciate the fact that you’re talking to me about it.” Eren looks back down at the buckle he’s working on. “Your company has kept my mind off of it. Thank you.”

Levi blinks, then looks awkwardly back at the cobweb. “No problem.” After a beat, he clears his throat and pretends to inspect his nails. “Well, I’ll leave you be so you can change.” He looks once more at the teen. “Have a good night, Eren.”

Eren smiles softly at him as he finally undoes a leather strap. “You too, Captain.”


	7. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes Ereri Week 2015.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting: the same AU as the Summer Job prompt. please be aware of the new tag. there's also some blasphemy in this prompt.
> 
> Also, thank you for all of the wonderful feedback and comments <3 I'm so glad you all enjoyed my contributions. Feel free to subscribe to me for my other works! See you next year for Ereri Week!

“Did you know that the Ancient Greeks believed that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces?” Eren asks from where he’s reading on the couch, and Levi turns the page of his own book.

“Sounds weird. But those were the Greeks.”

“I wasn’t finished!” Eren exclaims as he pinches Levi’s thigh. “Zeus split all the humans in half as a punishment for their pride and so that the gods could have double the offerings.”

“Greedy bastards,” Levi chimes in once more, earning another half-hearted teasing pinch to his thigh.

“Shush. So basically, the humans were essentially missing their other halves, and they were so miserable, but they were always searching until they found their soulmate.” Eren shoots Levi a discreet look. “It’s said that when the two humans would find each other, there would be an unspoken understanding of one another, and that they would feel unified and would lie with each other in unity and know no greater joy than that.”

Eren sits quietly until Levi answers with a nondescript hum, then he leans on his boyfriend’s stomach, waiting until Levi tilts his book down a bit so Eren can see more of his face. “What do you think?”

“Of what?” Levi asks, confused.

“Of what I just read off! Do you… do you believe in soulmates?” Eren asks quietly.

“Ah.” Levi frowns in thought up at the ceiling as he absentmindedly begins to pet Eren’s hair. “No, not really.”

“... Oh,” Eren mutters quietly.

“I know the Jews believe in soulmates, though. We call the idea _bashert_ , a Yiddish word for ‘destiny’. It comes from the idea that God arranges marriages,” Levi continues, and Eren bites the inside of his cheek before he leans forward to press his nose to Levi’s.

“Does that mean you’re my bashert?” he asks in a soft teasing manner, blushing when Levi kisses him softly.

“ _Basherter_. Since you’re male. It’d be _basherte_ if you were a girl,” Levi explains as he ruffles Eren’s hair. “And what makes you ask, kid? You know I don’t believe in that religious bullshit anymore. Haven’t for years.”

“I know. I was just trying to crack a joke,” Eren pouts as his bangs are messed up. “So you don’t believe in the idea of soulmates whatsoever?”

“Let me ask you something. Do _you_ believe in soulmates?” Levi asks, sitting up on his elbows as Eren pulls back to let him do so.

“I… I don’t know,” Eren admits quietly, crawling forward into Levi’s lap when his boyfriend holds his arms out to indicate for him to sit there. “I mean, I kind of like to think about it…”

“Then that’s all I need to know. I’m not going to give you any shit for having a different opinion than me,” Levi says with a kiss to Eren’s nose, feeling his lover’s cheeks burn with a blush as he squirms in his lap.

“No, it’s not that, I…” Eren sighs, then lays Levi down on his back so he can rest his cheek on his chest and look up at his boyfriend. “I just… I know when we first met, we got off on the wrong foot, and it took us a while to become ‘friends’.”

“That’s because we only hung out together at work at first,” Levi reminds him, watching Eren’s face light up as he snickers at the memories.

“Yeah, true. But still, I wasn’t finished. I mean… I felt like I understood you. Which is weird, because we barely knew each other then, and we’re different people, but-”

“I think I know what you mean,” Levi says quietly. “I remember feeling the same way about you when we first met.”

“Really?” Eren asks breathlessly, his pulse racing when Levi’s fingers tuck his chestnut hair behind his ear.

“Yeah. But that could have been because we started… remembering,” Levi continues, feeling Eren go still as he remembers the nightmares that started plaguing the both of them the fall of Levi’s first year at university. “It could have been because we were together in the past life.”

“Yeah…” Eren says, twirling his finger over the chest hair he knows is under Levi’s chest. “But maybe that’s a sign…”

“What was that?” Levi asks, and Eren’s eyes widen as he realizes he said that out loud.

“Just… maybe it’s a sign from whoever controls the universe or whatever that we were meant to be together,” Eren says, sitting up to look at Levi. “Maybe it’s because we’re soulmates.”

Levi blinks up at Eren, then slides his hands down Eren’s sides slowly as he sits up. Eren watches him as he goes to dig in the middle drawer of his desk, a thick eyebrow rising curiously as Levi turns around and heads back to the couch with his hands behind his back.

“Eren. Maybe we were meant to be together for however many lives we’re supposed to live. Maybe we are soulmates. I don’t really know. But what I do know is that we were together in our last life, and something happened to us before we could make that world a better place. And I also know that I love you, wholly and unconditionally, with all my heart, and I have for the past six years.” The breath seems to have left Eren when Levi kneels down on one knee, his face contorting into a slight scowl as he reveals the small black box he’d been hiding behind his back and opens it to reveal a silver ring with a peridot center surrounded by small diamonds.

“I was going to ask you this next week when we went out to that fancy restaurant for our anniversary, but- I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Eren?”

“... Yes,” Eren breathes out in a rush, blinking back the tears welling in his eyes as his hands reach out to cup Levi’s, and he sinks down on the ground in front of his now fiancé. “Yes, I will, Levi.”

“I love you so much, Eren,” Levi breathes out as he slips the ring on Eren’s right ring finger. “I love you,” he whispers once more against his lips.

“I love you too, Levi,” Eren chokes out, his breath hitching as he and Levi scramble to stand up and he’s hoisted around Levi’s hips, his hands fumbling with the collar of the older man’s shirt. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAGYL should update soon <3


End file.
